Government regulations have mandated that front and rear bumpers of vehicles be so constructed and mounted as not to be damaged as a consequence of low speed impact with other vehicles or fixed structures. The prevailing method for accomplishing this has been to mount the bumper onto the vehicle by means of an energy absorbing device, such as a shock absorbing structure. When the bumper is impacted at low speeds, the energy absorbing device collapses, absorbing the energy of impact. This collapse takes with it the bumper which moves towards the vehicle. After being impacted, the energy absorbing devices bias the bumper back to its normal position.
One problem which has been encountered in connection with such structures is the maintenance of the integrity of moldings typically provided on the fenders of vehicles adjacent to and in-line with wrap-around end portions of the bumpers which extend around the sides of the vehicles. As the bumper is moved toward the vehicle, the wrap-around end portions also, of course, move. These end portions will impact moldings which are mounted on the fenders closely adjacent thereto. If the moldings are rigid pieces, and rigidly mounted, they will be damaged upon impact with the end portions of the bumper.
One solution to this problem has been the use of flexible moldings. When such moldings are impacted, they deform without damage. Upon retraction of the bumper after impact, such moldings may be straightened out by hand or may return to normal positions as a consequence of inherent resiliency.
It has been desired to use a molding fabricated of rigid material. Such a molding will not, of course, flex upon being impacted by an end portion of a bumper. It is necessary that such a rigid molding not be damaged by the bumper upon impact. In accordance with these needs, spring mounting means are provided for a molding in accordance with the present invention to permit outward deflection of the molding upon bumper movement, with the end portions of the bumper sliding beneath the molding thereby avoiding damage.
A similar construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,232. The present invention constitutes an improvement thereover in providing a simplified structure which is less costly and easier to assemble.